rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 81: Catch a Sidereal by the tail
(8:27:13 PM) You are now known as LianST (8:27:27 PM) Canti is now known as Royal (8:27:32 PM) ***Myrah destroys reality (8:27:38 PM) Royal is now known as Royal_Rainbow (8:27:38 PM) Myrah is now known as Danizelle (8:28:21 PM) abirkin2 is now known as Priceless_Emerald (8:29:55 PM) ***Danizelle goes rapidly insane and eats a quarter (8:30:15 PM) LianST: so (8:30:18 PM) ***Priceless_Emerald gives Danizelle ground up moon rocks (8:30:51 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow rolls around in the moon rocks and becomes insanely ill (8:33:28 PM) Shadell is now known as Niet (8:33:45 PM) LianST: so plans? (8:34:15 PM) Priceless_Emerald: we take pre-made eggs and our bunnies into a secure place that isn't the manse? (8:35:00 PM) Royal_Rainbow: So we already have the egg we need? (8:35:05 PM) Danizelle: And, of course... Danzi's using LSD and Donning to look like a fox-person before niet or SWLIHN can PIM her (8:36:35 PM) Royal_Rainbow: We're still in Malfeus? (8:36:38 PM) LianST: its not particularly difficult I mean its just first circles adn the group you have (8:37:02 PM) Danizelle: First circles are the Hounds? (8:38:09 PM) Priceless_Emerald: there aren't THAT many 2nds (8:38:55 PM) LianST: Hounds are citizens who aren't peers (8:39:02 PM) LianST: still chumps.. (8:39:16 PM) Danizelle: Tragic. (8:39:18 PM) Niet: That's 2nd circles as well. (8:39:29 PM) Niet: If any are in the area. (8:39:33 PM) Niet: So probably one or two. (8:40:37 PM) Danizelle: Joy? (8:40:56 PM) Danizelle: So what's our game objective? Steal eggs? (8:41:05 PM) Niet: We have eggs though. (8:41:22 PM) Royal_Rainbow: the one we need? (8:41:24 PM) Niet: And I mean, Niet can just make them. (8:41:29 PM) LianST: what is yoru long term goal? (8:41:44 PM) Priceless_Emerald: for the contest, or beyond that? (8:42:17 PM) Royal_Rainbow: What kind of birds do these hatch? Awesome war birds? (8:42:22 PM) Niet: Given the state of the guild thin, take Nexus? (8:42:25 PM) Niet: Demons. (8:42:27 PM) Niet: Or whatever. (8:42:35 PM) Niet: It was 'every egg that's anywhere around here" (8:42:37 PM) Niet: Remember? (8:42:51 PM) Royal_Rainbow: Well yeah, but whats the egg that we want to clone? (8:42:56 PM) Priceless_Emerald: so we quickly make a bunch of eggs so we're safe to begin with (8:43:22 PM) LianST: what do you hope to achieve with the contest? (8:43:48 PM) Royal_Rainbow: Get the eggs and screw over the other contestants (8:44:37 PM) LianST: well yes (8:45:26 PM) Royal_Rainbow: beyond that, get me more aquainted with Hell's stuff... since the other campaign never goes down there. (8:45:37 PM) Royal_Rainbow: also, RR may meet up with her 20 followers (8:45:42 PM) Royal_Rainbow: pony followers* (8:45:52 PM) Danizelle: jacking rare mats for stuff? (8:46:49 PM) Niet: Niet's already accomplished all of her goals. (8:46:59 PM) LianST: winning the contest is not particularly hard is there any secondary goals you wish to accomplish in it? (8:47:22 PM) Niet: I mean, potentialy ensuring no one else wins. (8:47:28 PM) Priceless_Emerald: could I jack manses while we're at it? (8:47:34 PM) Niet: So stealing every egg and stopping every hound. (8:47:54 PM) Niet: Get the hearthstone that makes you invisible to dematerialized spirits! (8:49:24 PM) LianST: they didn't finish theirs before it started (8:49:34 PM) Danizelle: Danzi needs materiels for her DK project. (8:49:38 PM) LianST: You could check for manses in the area (8:50:13 PM) Danizelle: Because if she doesn't she'll have to deal with Emerald blabbing about it and niet wanting to make them cuter (8:50:41 PM) Priceless_Emerald: you'll need a gentle hand with the DKs, Danizelle (8:53:58 PM) LianST: winning would be easy, using it to accomplish secondary goals is more what you'd need (8:55:05 PM) Priceless_Emerald: what else is in that area of hell, anything of note? (8:57:51 PM) LianST: its a large area there's manses, matrerials, trying to get in good with szorzeny (8:58:16 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (sorry, im back, chatted with someone in the library) (9:00:48 PM) LianST: (its ok) (9:01:03 PM) Priceless_Emerald: so, Priceless wants to gank manses, Danizelle wants to gank ingredients.... (9:01:37 PM) Royal_Rainbow: can I gank hapless people for a better pony life after they're trapped in bunnydom for a year? (9:04:00 PM) Danizelle: Basically Danzi needs fuel for the genesis Lab, and very likely knowledge and research materiels. She wants to deal with ancient crazy solar soon. (9:05:54 PM) LianST: or after they are stuck (9:07:24 PM) Shadell Mibbit@66.195.163.12406 entered the room. (9:07:25 PM) mode (+o Shadell) by ChanServ (9:07:35 PM) Danizelle: Mostly sso she has something to keep brigid occupied once we crack the case (9:08:42 PM) Priceless_Emerald: sssssssssssssssso? (9:09:03 PM) Shadell: (Derpy Hooves became an official name?) (9:10:06 PM) LianST: (hm?) (9:10:30 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (what, really?) (9:11:09 PM) Niet left the room (quit: Exit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (9:12:03 PM) Shadell: (The art that she's selling for charity uses that name...) (9:12:15 PM) Danizelle: fuun (9:12:32 PM) Danizelle: So what was specified as the reward for success again? (9:13:11 PM) Shadell: Getting to donate your success to Cecelyne. (9:13:18 PM) Shadell: And not being stuck as a bunny/fox/hound girl. (9:13:32 PM) LianST: and if you played right easier acces to Szor charms\ (9:14:19 PM) Danizelle: So basically ripping out whatever we can that isn't the objective of the holiday (9:14:25 PM) Danizelle: in true malfean style (9:14:59 PM) LianST: right (9:15:19 PM) LianST: if you want to appease szor though you'd probably hamper yourselves enough to make it "a game" (9:15:24 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow laughs manically, wringing her hooves together and making shifty eyes (9:15:35 PM) Shadell: (MLP 24: You'd think they realize that having someone who sneezes fire in a treehouse/library might not be a good idea.) (9:16:27 PM) LianST: (GAME) (9:17:05 PM) ***Danizelle waits till niet declares game on (9:17:15 PM) Shadell: (Niet has nothing to shoot for here. She'll go along with other plans if people have them. Also this keyboard sucks.) (9:17:31 PM) Danizelle: ((fun)) (9:18:18 PM) LianST: (so no one wants to go for szor?) (9:18:36 PM) Danizelle: ((trying to think of a proper handicap)) (9:18:42 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (let me think...) (9:19:06 PM) Danizelle: ((though i'm not sure Danzi needs yet another favored, methinks others need a fair shot too.)) (9:19:20 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (honestly, szoreny charms... we don't have anything I can guarentee stability for.) (9:20:07 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (Szor has charms? just not on the wiki, I suppose...) (9:21:02 PM) Shadell: ((All yozis have charms, we don't have access to all yozi charms though.)) (9:21:14 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (right) (9:21:20 PM) LianST: (Szor's si open, it would just be ease of acess) (9:21:26 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (I'm loading up on Isodoros >.>) (9:21:39 PM) Danizelle: ((hounds run in packs. a powerful enough pack = win)) (9:21:48 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (I mean write-ups) (9:23:20 PM) LianST: (its up to you all) (9:24:35 PM) Danizelle: We'll see how it plays out, whether we can pull a big enough pack of hounds together, or something else crops up. (9:25:33 PM) LianST: I am just trying to see how you spend the 40 days or so (9:25:47 PM) Danizelle: chaotically, probably (9:25:51 PM) Shadell: Niet is crafting if possible. (9:27:25 PM) LianST: its entirely possible fo you to play, or just hide (9:27:35 PM) Danizelle: Play. (9:27:45 PM) Danizelle: Danzi needs cut-loose time (9:29:35 PM) Danizelle: i think she and the others can create enough havoc to keep the locals off Niet's ass (9:29:36 PM) LianST: Ok niet wants to build stuff, Emerald wants to look RR and Danzi want to play? (9:29:58 PM) Royal_Rainbow: Why not? Just gotta get one egg? (9:30:11 PM) Priceless_Emerald: uh, can't I look AND play? (9:30:15 PM) Danizelle: play, steal and use the game as a cover for harvesting crap (9:33:50 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow manic laughter (9:34:40 PM) LianST: you can (9:34:54 PM) LianST: just seeing your priorities (9:35:15 PM) Danizelle: I dunno that we have a lotta crap that we need to do in malfeas (9:36:10 PM) Danizelle: unless I'm seriously forgetting something (9:37:01 PM) LianST: You don't I just wanted to see if you want to try and play up stuff and see what you might do during the time since niet wants to jsut build (9:39:35 PM) Danizelle: However it plays out Lian. (9:40:09 PM) Danizelle: if there's useful stuff Danzi can jack in the game, great. if not, she's gonna cut loose and have fun with it. (9:40:17 PM) LianST: ok (9:42:29 PM) LianST: Niet ignore it, Danzi play possibly pick up crap, RR play Emerald play and look for manses in Malfeas that Niet can make very quickly on herown (9:42:58 PM) Priceless_Emerald: it's called multitasking (9:44:33 PM) LianST: I am making sure I have what everyone wants (9:45:53 PM) Shadell: Sounds about right. (9:46:31 PM) Royal_Rainbow: yup (9:47:14 PM) LianST: does emerald have geomancy? (9:49:13 PM) Priceless_Emerald: uh... lemme check (9:49:53 PM) Priceless_Emerald: I don't seem to have noted those down, so sure (9:50:14 PM) Danizelle: Danzi has geomancy. Don't sweat it (9:51:13 PM) LianST: well which of you is actively manse hunting (9:52:07 PM) Danizelle: Danzi will do the geomancy scouting when she's not chasing a bunny or being chased by hounds, and baiting enough of them to make it worth tearing them to ribbons (9:53:32 PM) LianST: Perception+occult (9:54:17 PM) Royal_Rainbow: Has the game started yet? (9:54:49 PM) Priceless_Emerald: `roll 10d10 (9:54:50 PM) GameServ: Priceless_Emerald rolled 10d10: 2 3 3 2 7 7 1 1 3 1 (9:55:09 PM) Danizelle: `roll 16d10 (9:55:09 PM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 16d10: 3 6 7 4 3 10 7 4 3 2 2 4 3 1 3 2 (9:55:16 PM) Danizelle: ((4)) (9:55:24 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (2) (9:56:24 PM) LianST: roll it 4 more times (9:56:33 PM) Danizelle: `roll 16d10 (9:56:33 PM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 16d10: 4 10 10 9 7 3 4 10 5 10 8 7 10 2 9 3 (9:56:42 PM) Priceless_Emerald: `roll 10d10 (9:56:42 PM) GameServ: Priceless_Emerald rolled 10d10: 8 5 8 2 6 7 5 1 8 7 (9:56:42 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (sheeyit) (9:56:44 PM) Danizelle: ((15)) (9:56:49 PM) Danizelle: `roll 16d10 (9:56:50 PM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 16d10: 4 3 9 8 4 2 7 5 1 6 8 6 7 4 5 4 (9:57:00 PM) Priceless_Emerald: `roll 10d10 (9:57:00 PM) GameServ: Priceless_Emerald rolled 10d10: 10 6 5 9 10 4 5 8 7 1 (9:57:02 PM) Danizelle: ((5)) (9:57:07 PM) Danizelle: `roll 16d10 (9:57:07 PM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 16d10: 4 2 1 3 10 6 5 8 3 9 1 2 5 3 7 2 (9:57:15 PM) Danizelle: ((5)) (9:57:21 PM) Danizelle: `roll 16d10 (9:57:21 PM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 16d10: 8 3 5 4 6 7 10 2 5 9 8 9 8 4 9 1 (9:57:22 PM) Shadell: (Niet too?) (9:57:30 PM) Danizelle: ((9)) (9:57:31 PM) LianST: (I don't think niet is looking for stuff?) (9:57:34 PM) Priceless_Emerald: `roll 10d10 (9:57:34 PM) GameServ: Priceless_Emerald rolled 10d10: 7 1 6 8 6 10 7 1 10 8 (9:57:36 PM) Danizelle: `roll 16d10 (9:57:36 PM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 16d10: 2 5 2 8 6 10 10 3 5 7 9 4 10 3 3 9 (9:57:46 PM) Danizelle: ((10)) (9:57:47 PM) Priceless_Emerald: `roll 10d10 (9:57:48 PM) GameServ: Priceless_Emerald rolled 10d10: 3 10 5 4 3 1 4 8 1 2 (9:57:51 PM) Shadell: (Unless she needs stuff for artificing.) (9:58:05 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (5, 7, 8, 3) (9:58:13 PM) Danizelle: (948 total)) (9:58:17 PM) Danizelle: ((48 even)) (9:59:09 PM) LianST: (don't add them up Danzi) (9:59:49 PM) Danizelle: ((4, 15, 5, 5, 9)) (10:00:52 PM) LianST: Danzi finds a spot in week 2 (10:01:41 PM) LianST: do you wish to investigate? (10:01:48 PM) Danizelle: Yes (10:04:16 PM) Priceless_Emerald: si (10:04:28 PM) Royal_Rainbow: Si? (10:06:31 PM) Priceless_Emerald: ja (10:08:00 PM) LianST: while running along you find an "empty" area that just seems wrong (10:08:11 PM) Priceless_Emerald: essence sight (10:08:24 PM) Danizelle: Ditto (10:09:07 PM) LianST: perception +occult (10:09:21 PM) Danizelle: `roll 16d10 (10:09:22 PM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 16d10: 2 1 6 5 5 10 2 2 1 3 6 5 1 4 9 2 (10:09:36 PM) Danizelle: ((3, kinda pathetic)) (10:09:56 PM) Priceless_Emerald: `roll 10d10 (10:09:56 PM) GameServ: Priceless_Emerald rolled 10d10: 8 3 1 3 4 5 6 8 7 1 (10:10:05 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (3) (10:10:08 PM) Royal_Rainbow: one sec, lemme do the same (10:10:30 PM) Royal_Rainbow: `roll 5d10 (10:10:31 PM) GameServ: Royal_Rainbow rolled 5d10: 7 7 4 6 6 (10:10:48 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (shouldn't have rolled... whatever.) (10:11:39 PM) Danizelle: ((you got 2 successes)) (10:11:41 PM) LianST: (any uses of second excellency?() (10:11:59 PM) Danizelle: ((I foolishly forgot i had one)) (10:12:18 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (what can I add if I do that?) (10:13:28 PM) Danizelle: ((second excellency adds successes for 2m/success same limits as first ex. (10:13:38 PM) Danizelle: ((you can't use them together)) (10:13:45 PM) LianST: (RR could add 2 succeses, Emerald 5 I think?) (10:13:53 PM) Danizelle: ((I can add 4)) (10:14:02 PM) Danizelle: (9reroll?)) (10:14:46 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (sure, I toss in 5 succs, had to go to broom) (10:15:05 PM) Danizelle: `roll 8d10 (10:15:05 PM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 8d10: 6 3 9 2 2 2 5 2 (10:15:12 PM) Danizelle: ((that'd be 5)) (10:15:48 PM) LianST: danzi fails to pierce the perception filter but Emerald does! (10:16:35 PM) Priceless_Emerald: I lead Danzi into the manse. (10:16:44 PM) ***Danizelle follows (10:16:52 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (can I reroll too?) (10:17:09 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (eh, whatever) (10:17:17 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (along with RR if she's with) (10:17:26 PM) LianST: (you could add dice or successes as an infernal) (10:17:36 PM) Danizelle: ((Unless RR wants to watch Niet build stuff)) (10:17:50 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (hmm... I'll be with y'all) (10:18:19 PM) Royal_Rainbow: `roll 5d10 (10:18:20 PM) GameServ: Royal_Rainbow rolled 5d10: 6 1 9 6 6 (10:18:32 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (blargh) (10:18:49 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow trots after Dani and Eme (10:21:05 PM) LianST: there's an odd.. essence maze pattern but Emerald sees through it enough leading the group (10:21:30 PM) ***Priceless_Emerald looks over the manse as we arrive (10:23:32 PM) LianST: (PErception+occult) (10:23:47 PM) Danizelle: ((4 succ)) (10:23:53 PM) Danizelle: `roll 8d10 (10:23:54 PM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 8d10: 9 8 4 1 10 6 6 6 (10:24:02 PM) Danizelle: ((8)) (10:25:10 PM) Priceless_Emerald: `roll 10d10 (10:25:11 PM) GameServ: Priceless_Emerald rolled 10d10: 3 4 2 5 10 1 9 7 8 5 (10:25:18 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (5) (10:25:51 PM) Royal_Rainbow: `roll 5d10 (10:25:51 PM) GameServ: Royal_Rainbow rolled 5d10: 4 2 6 7 4 (10:26:07 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (1, plus 2 essence= 3) (10:31:46 PM) Danizelle: "What... the holy living hell?" (10:32:38 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (what do I see, in general?) (10:33:37 PM) ***Danizelle looks around incredulously (10:33:58 PM) LianST: physically.. all the "maze of essence" just leads to a hidden trap door in the "blank" area (10:34:20 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "What, precisely, do you see, Danzi?" Priceless queried. (10:34:41 PM) Danizelle: "Something that's going to make someone blow a fuse." (10:35:14 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "What?" she asked, again. (10:35:54 PM) Danizelle: "Loom of Fate has Dominion here." (10:36:20 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "Well... shall we see what's inside?" (10:36:53 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow tries to move around to see if she can see "Indeed. Best not be out in the open too long..." (10:37:34 PM) ***Priceless_Emerald dramatically motions with a hand to open the trap door with her mind-hand (10:37:44 PM) Danizelle: "Don't use the Dragon's disguise tricks in here or we can be picked up." (10:39:48 PM) Danizelle: "be careful, Demons don't build these usually." (10:40:49 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "Of course." she stated, looking into the trapdoor. (10:41:29 PM) LianST: (....everyone roll wits twice) (10:41:38 PM) Royal_Rainbow: "Although shouldn't we worry about it being a trap of somesort?" (10:41:41 PM) LianST: (wits x2 even) (10:41:49 PM) Danizelle: `roll 6d10 (10:41:49 PM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 6d10: 10 1 1 5 3 6 (10:41:56 PM) Danizelle: `roll 6d10 (10:41:56 PM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 6d10: 9 8 7 1 8 4 (10:41:56 PM) Shadell: `roll 21d10 (10:41:57 PM) GameServ: Shadell rolled 21d10: 8 2 9 9 7 6 4 6 7 1 10 2 7 1 10 2 2 4 8 1 6 (10:42:02 PM) Shadell: `roll 21d10 (10:42:02 PM) GameServ: Shadell rolled 21d10: 10 6 9 5 6 8 2 6 5 7 3 8 7 3 5 2 7 2 10 9 3 (10:42:02 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (so, 5 wits, roll 10 wits?) (10:42:15 PM) Danizelle: ((2, and 4)) (10:42:29 PM) Royal_Rainbow: `roll 5d10 (10:42:30 PM) GameServ: Royal_Rainbow rolled 5d10: 7 3 3 10 4 (10:42:31 PM) Royal_Rainbow: `roll 5d10 (10:42:31 PM) GameServ: Royal_Rainbow rolled 5d10: 8 8 7 3 7 (10:42:52 PM) Priceless_Emerald: `roll 3d10 (10:42:52 PM) GameServ: Priceless_Emerald rolled 3d10: 4 1 4 (10:42:54 PM) Priceless_Emerald: `roll 3d10 (10:42:54 PM) GameServ: Priceless_Emerald rolled 3d10: 9 10 7 (10:42:56 PM) Shadell: `roll 21d10 (10:42:56 PM) GameServ: Shadell rolled 21d10: 4 4 3 8 4 9 2 8 3 8 1 2 8 3 5 7 5 7 6 1 4 (10:43:03 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (3 and 4, 7 total) (10:43:07 PM) Shadell: `roll 21d10 (10:43:08 PM) GameServ: Shadell rolled 21d10: 3 7 8 10 10 9 5 10 10 1 3 6 3 2 9 3 3 8 5 3 8 (10:43:28 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (0 and 4) (10:44:02 PM) Shadell: `roll 21d10 (10:44:02 PM) GameServ: Shadell rolled 21d10: 9 2 2 3 8 8 1 4 8 6 6 6 3 7 7 3 1 6 3 1 10 (10:44:38 PM) Shadell: `roll 21d10 (10:44:39 PM) GameServ: Shadell rolled 21d10: 10 6 5 6 8 4 4 9 5 8 7 2 10 2 10 5 7 7 8 6 4 (10:45:08 PM) LianST: The possibility occurs. that maybe.. just maybe.. there might be spies in hell for.. things like heaven (10:45:27 PM) Danizelle: ((kinda what I figured)) (10:46:16 PM) ***Danizelle flexes her talons, as thick, black fluids begin collecting on the tips, and she draws spidery runes on her hands with Kimbery charms. (10:46:59 PM) Danizelle: "I really hope I'm wrong, but just in case i'm not..." (10:47:18 PM) ***Priceless_Emerald keeps her invisible mind-hand ready. "Of course." she stated, motioning for Danizelle to go first. (10:48:06 PM) ***Danizelle rolls her eyes and doesn't bother to shift out of the fox look... yet, slipping into the trapdoor (10:49:29 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow trots over and gracefully hops down the trap door second (10:49:46 PM) LianST: (perception +awareness) (10:49:49 PM) ***Priceless_Emerald heads down third. (10:49:54 PM) Danizelle: ((4)) (10:49:59 PM) Danizelle: 'roll 8d10 (10:50:05 PM) Priceless_Emerald: `roll 9d10 (10:50:05 PM) GameServ: Priceless_Emerald rolled 9d10: 10 4 6 4 10 5 7 5 6 (10:50:07 PM) Danizelle: `roll 8d10 (10:50:07 PM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 8d10: 3 5 4 5 4 5 6 9 (10:50:13 PM) Danizelle: ((5)) (10:50:16 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (5) (10:50:46 PM) Royal_Rainbow: `roll 6d10 (10:50:46 PM) GameServ: Royal_Rainbow rolled 6d10: 3 2 8 8 5 7 (10:50:52 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (3) (10:52:05 PM) Shadell: `roll 21d10 (10:52:05 PM) GameServ: Shadell rolled 21d10: 1 6 6 3 10 8 5 6 6 10 5 10 7 1 7 1 5 2 5 1 6 (10:52:20 PM) Shadell: `roll 21d10 (10:52:21 PM) GameServ: Shadell rolled 21d10: 10 9 1 2 6 10 8 4 5 5 6 2 2 1 2 10 5 7 5 4 3 (10:52:36 PM) Shadell: `roll 21d10 (10:52:37 PM) GameServ: Shadell rolled 21d10: 6 2 5 3 3 10 4 9 2 2 9 2 2 2 9 1 1 2 8 8 10 (10:54:56 PM) Shadell: `roll 21d10 (10:54:56 PM) GameServ: Shadell rolled 21d10: 8 6 10 2 1 2 8 5 7 2 9 8 7 9 9 8 7 10 1 10 8 (10:55:31 PM) Shadell: `roll 21d10 (10:55:32 PM) GameServ: Shadell rolled 21d10: 2 3 1 1 10 2 1 8 3 3 8 10 2 9 3 6 8 9 2 1 7 (10:55:50 PM) Shadell: `roll 21d10 (10:55:50 PM) GameServ: Shadell rolled 21d10: 1 8 5 1 5 4 2 8 5 9 1 9 1 1 8 3 1 8 7 5 5 (10:57:58 PM) LianST: Danzi notices the trip wire on the way in (10:58:19 PM) ***Danizelle follows the tripwire to see what it triggers before letting anyone in (11:00:20 PM) Danizelle: "Watch it, traps, right here's a tripwire." (11:00:27 PM) LianST: Perception+Crafts (11:00:34 PM) Danizelle: ((4)) (11:00:39 PM) Danizelle: `roll 8d10 (11:00:39 PM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 8d10: 10 8 3 7 4 9 7 10 (11:00:49 PM) Danizelle: ((12)) (11:02:08 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (im going to brb, moving to Shadell's place for much needed food) (11:02:17 PM) Danizelle: ((K)) (11:02:20 PM) Royal_Rainbow left the room (quit: Exit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (11:04:02 PM) Royal_Rainbow Mibbit@66.195.163.30056 entered the room. (11:04:18 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (Setting up comp for Canti.) (11:04:21 PM) LianST: some sort of beam weapon (11:05:08 PM) Priceless_Emerald: is the tripwire ordinary or magical? (11:06:11 PM) LianST: its paart of an integrated trap artifact, Danzi just has.. you know.. bonuses to seeing through deception (11:06:56 PM) ***Danizelle directs everyone inside and shows them how NOT to trigger the Sidereal Death Ray (11:07:52 PM) ***Priceless_Emerald follows suit to bypass it (11:08:33 PM) LianST: (perception+awareness) (11:08:36 PM) Danizelle: "Damned Sidereals" (11:09:16 PM) Danizelle: ((at this point switching to ED excellency for EYD effect Lian, because Danzi's looking to spoil someone's fun)) (11:09:17 PM) Priceless_Emerald: `roll 9d10 (11:09:17 PM) GameServ: Priceless_Emerald rolled 9d10: 4 6 9 3 3 1 2 2 1 (11:09:23 PM) Danizelle: `roll 16d10 (11:09:23 PM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 16d10: 1 1 9 3 8 1 9 1 1 5 1 9 6 6 5 3 (11:09:30 PM) Danizelle: ((4)) (11:10:49 PM) LianST: the best place to step is. yet another trap. (11:11:17 PM) ***Priceless_Emerald demats and floats (11:12:10 PM) ***Danizelle sets herself about disabling the traps, suspecting a Death Spiral, with the option for re-arming (11:15:04 PM) LianST: RR(Wits+war) (11:17:03 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (Canti's not here, should I roll for him? (11:17:18 PM) Royal_Rainbow: `roll 10d10 (11:17:18 PM) GameServ: Royal_Rainbow rolled 10d10: 7 5 4 9 8 7 10 10 8 10 (11:17:40 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (11) (11:18:48 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (back, and AWESOME. Best roll I've ever got) (11:24:25 PM) Danizelle: ((test)) (11:24:43 PM) LianST: (b-) (11:25:00 PM) Royal_Rainbow: "You all know we're underground, right? Anyone who made these traps are bound to be down here too, why not flood the place and flush them out." she pauses, grinning evily "anyone have fire?" (11:26:22 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (test) (11:26:34 PM) ***Danizelle begins laughing. (11:26:42 PM) Danizelle: "Sure." (11:28:15 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow steps back, pointing a hoof down the hall "Burn the mother down" (11:29:43 PM) Danizelle: "Gimmie a few hours and I'll make 'em think the world is ending." (11:31:40 PM) ***Danizelle slips out and cackles as she begins mixing toxic materiels she finds around the area including vitriol and a few unfortunate demons into a toxic mixture that's painful to be close to, or even smell. (11:31:58 PM) Danizelle: ((4)) (11:32:04 PM) Danizelle: `roll 8d10 (11:32:05 PM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 8d10: 6 7 10 3 6 10 2 5 (11:32:12 PM) Danizelle: ((9)) (11:33:05 PM) Danizelle: `roll 2d10 (11:33:06 PM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 2d10: 1 7 (11:33:11 PM) Danizelle: ((10)) (11:33:18 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (crafting?) (11:33:46 PM) Danizelle: ((Danzi's making homebrew acidic fumes weapon to flush out the rats (11:34:38 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (whee!) (11:36:40 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow sits down on the ground (11:37:11 PM) ***Priceless_Emerald waits. (11:37:33 PM) ***Danizelle cackles just a bit as she hauls in the absolutely toxic stuff. "Do you know how to do that Malfean green fire attack thing?" (11:38:20 PM) LianST: it takes her a couple of hours to make nasty amount of stuff (11:38:26 PM) Royal_Rainbow: "Hmm. Yes. What of it?" (11:38:50 PM) Danizelle: "If the fumes don't get 'em, lighting it on fire might. Don't breathe the fumes. (11:40:08 PM) ***Danizelle borrows Emerald's mind-hand and hauls the stuff downstairs, and then makes sure the stuff gets spread around goooood before slipping back out and waiting (11:43:18 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow places a hoof over her nose "I'll keep that in mind. We can still light it on fire as a precaution. Best not fool ourselves into thinking we got them all with the fumes..." (11:43:21 PM) LianST: (Int+Lore danzi) (11:43:35 PM) Danizelle: `roll 16d10 (11:43:36 PM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 16d10: 9 8 4 8 4 3 5 10 9 3 3 9 5 8 6 7 (11:43:42 PM) Danizelle: ((9)) (11:45:50 PM) LianST: You properly apply the poisons (11:46:17 PM) Danizelle: "If anyone's paying attention they're gonna come a runnin'" (11:46:35 PM) ***Danizelle positions herself to intercept anyone coming out. (11:47:15 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow covers the left flank (hah), and waits for some demons to show their ugly heads (11:47:43 PM) ***Priceless_Emerald is ready as well. (11:48:07 PM) LianST: (Wits+Awareness) (11:48:20 PM) Danizelle: `roll 6d10 (11:48:20 PM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 6d10: 4 10 10 2 9 7 (11:48:25 PM) Danizelle: ((6)) (11:48:27 PM) Priceless_Emerald: `roll 9d10 (11:48:28 PM) GameServ: Priceless_Emerald rolled 9d10: 10 4 6 9 8 2 2 1 8 (11:48:49 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (wait, wits? cut off the last 2 dice) (11:48:58 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (4) (11:49:05 PM) Danizelle: `roll 2d10 (11:49:06 PM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 2d10: 9 2 (11:49:18 PM) Danizelle: ((7 forgot wits is 3)) (11:49:47 PM) LianST: (there's preobably other bolt holes of course they can't be that far.. good thing you can all fly (11:49:57 PM) Danizelle: ((yes)) (11:50:44 PM) LianST: so you might want to take the high ground and look for people running out of gas? (11:51:20 PM) Danizelle: ((yes)) (11:51:50 PM) LianST: so flying? (11:51:59 PM) Danizelle: ((yes)) (11:52:25 PM) Danizelle: ((BRB)) (11:54:08 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (yep, flying) (11:54:16 PM) LianST: (Perception+Awareness) (11:56:12 PM) Priceless_Emerald: 4 succ purch (11:56:18 PM) Priceless_Emerald: `roll 9d10 (11:56:19 PM) GameServ: Priceless_Emerald rolled 9d10: 6 9 7 5 9 4 3 10 2 (11:56:32 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (9 total) (11:56:37 PM) LianST: (rr) (11:58:34 PM) Royal_Rainbow: `roll 6d10 (11:58:46 PM) Royal_Rainbow: `roll 6d10 (11:58:46 PM) GameServ: Royal_Rainbow rolled 6d10: 10 7 8 1 4 9 (11:58:55 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (5) (11:59:12 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (er, 7 if I can add essence) (11:59:54 PM) LianST: (you could add 3 if you want) (4/24/2011 12:00:38 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (8 it is) (12:00:44 AM) Danizelle: `roll 6d10 (12:00:45 AM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 6d10: 10 10 1 4 9 2 (12:00:52 AM) Danizelle: ((5)) (12:03:32 AM) LianST: Danzi notices something sneaking out just at the corner of her range (12:06:20 AM) ***Danizelle grins and moves over the escaping one, tracking it with the others (12:07:56 AM) ***Danizelle waves to the other two, trying to get a look at the target. (12:08:32 AM) ***Priceless_Emerald nods, following, invisible and immaterial. (12:08:53 AM) LianST: a sort of cloaked figure that blends into the background (12:10:11 AM) ***Danizelle signals to Emerald and royal rainbow. Danzi distracts, RR KOs? (12:11:01 AM) Royal_Rainbow: /me nods, getting into a charging stance (12:11:31 AM) LianST: Jb (12:11:40 AM) Danizelle: `roll 6d10 (12:11:40 AM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 6d10: 8 9 8 3 10 2 (12:11:45 AM) Danizelle: ((5)) (12:12:26 AM) Priceless_Emerald: `roll 9d10 (12:12:26 AM) GameServ: Priceless_Emerald rolled 9d10: 2 10 3 5 7 4 4 10 6 (12:12:34 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (5) (12:14:43 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (what are we rolling?) (12:15:04 AM) Danizelle: ((Join Battle)) (12:15:36 AM) Royal_Rainbow: `roll 9d10 (12:15:37 AM) GameServ: Royal_Rainbow rolled 9d10: 6 10 4 5 8 4 8 9 5 (12:15:58 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (5) (12:18:15 AM) LianST: (what's your dex) (12:18:28 AM) Danizelle: ((five)) (12:18:40 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (2) (12:18:53 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (oh I wish, I wish I remembered what my charms did) (12:19:38 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (5) (12:25:17 AM) LianST: (Emerald, Danzi, RR) (12:26:08 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (Can I get in range to mind hand grapple in one move?) (12:27:53 AM) LianST: (Yes) (12:28:32 AM) ***Priceless_Emerald swooped down, shifting to both material and immaterial, lashing out with invisible force to grasp the figure from behind. (12:29:19 AM) LianST: (2) (12:29:46 AM) LianST: (I guess you can try and make it unexpected) (12:29:56 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (what roll for that?) (12:31:09 AM) LianST: (I think that's still WP+occult) (12:32:26 AM) Priceless_Emerald: `roll 11d10 (12:32:26 AM) GameServ: Priceless_Emerald rolled 11d10: 7 10 4 6 4 10 7 7 7 1 9 (12:32:49 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (9) (12:33:38 AM) Shadell: (Unexpected isn't it stealth based?) (12:33:52 AM) Shadell: (+ willpower+occult. An attempt to reestablish suprise flurried with an attack rather.) (12:34:00 AM) Danizelle: ((Emerald has invisible mind-hand)) (12:37:25 AM) LianST: (Wp+stelth try that again) (12:38:42 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (counting stunt) (12:38:46 AM) Priceless_Emerald: `roll 8d10 (12:38:47 AM) GameServ: Priceless_Emerald rolled 8d10: 8 4 4 9 2 4 3 10 (12:38:54 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (... 4) (12:39:27 AM) LianST: (You can buy success) (12:40:10 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (I buy 3 successes then, for a total of 7) (12:40:33 AM) LianST: `roll 10d10 (12:40:33 AM) GameServ: LianST rolled 10d10: 5 10 3 10 1 8 7 5 9 4 (12:41:27 AM) LianST: (roll for your attack) (12:42:05 AM) Priceless_Emerald: `roll 14d10 (12:42:05 AM) GameServ: Priceless_Emerald rolled 14d10: 10 10 5 9 4 6 8 6 4 2 5 4 2 10 (12:42:19 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (8) (12:43:20 AM) LianST: the figure slips out of your grasp (12:44:27 AM) LianST: (danzi, RR) (12:45:02 AM) ***Danizelle flies straight above the running figure and drops her flight, aimed straight at his back, insending to slam him facefirst into the ground, riding him like a surfboard. (12:45:13 AM) Danizelle: ((intending)) (12:47:18 AM) LianST: (2) (12:47:25 AM) Danizelle: `roll 22d10 (12:47:25 AM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 22d10: 4 6 9 10 2 2 2 6 1 4 7 3 3 3 9 1 7 9 3 3 9 6 (12:47:34 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (WOW) (12:47:41 AM) Danizelle: ((8)) (12:51:52 AM) LianST: he seems to disappear and you are sure you haven't been fighting him(2 wp to resist) (12:52:31 AM) Danizelle: ((Spending)) (12:52:36 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (all of us? if so I pay it and get it back via cult) (12:52:52 AM) LianST: (yes) (12:53:51 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (yes, spend 2 wp) (12:55:01 AM) LianST: he's not in the area what do you do? (12:55:20 AM) ***Danizelle rips off the LSD disguise of the foxwoman, appearing human again, albeit with talons and the unnatural appearance she'd built into herself, searching for the fleeing figure (12:56:16 AM) LianST: how? (12:56:40 AM) ***Priceless_Emerald glances about with essence sight, trying to at least track his essence signature as she faded again into invisibility (12:57:14 AM) ***Danizelle activates hellscry chakra and essence sight, searching for anything that has both higher-than mortal essence and a non-demonic signature, knowing damn well the Sidereal is going to want to know what hit him. (12:59:38 AM) LianST: (it occurs it might be a limited teleportation you might need a higher glance) (12:59:57 AM) ***Danizelle gets high, quickly, hunting for the sideral (1:00:37 AM) LianST: Perception+Awareness (1:00:56 AM) ***Priceless_Emerald does likewise, scanning about, theoretically unseen. (1:01:10 AM) Danizelle: ((Conviction, + 1 success)) (1:01:15 AM) Danizelle: `roll 8d10 (1:01:15 AM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 8d10: 8 10 10 3 1 5 2 5 (1:01:25 AM) Danizelle: ((6 successes)) (1:02:44 AM) LianST: You see slow steady movement at the edge of your vision in a different direction (1:03:06 AM) Priceless_Emerald: `roll 9d10 (1:03:06 AM) GameServ: Priceless_Emerald rolled 9d10: 8 4 4 10 2 2 4 4 2 (1:03:13 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (3) (1:06:05 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (*pokes Danizelle) (1:06:21 AM) ***Danizelle takes a more circumspect approach, aiming from the side while the others take a more direct approach, eschewing subtlety to land next to the sidereal and slam him into the path of the oncoming Hellfire pony. (1:06:25 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (we're trying to kill here, yes? and 2 people now?) (1:06:36 AM) Danizelle: ((Knockout)) (1:06:39 AM) LianST: (guy used a charm to teleport himself away) (1:06:55 AM) LianST: (Dex+Stealth) (1:07:00 AM) Danizelle: ((Danzi's intending to beat him unconscious and interrogate later)) (1:07:00 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (wanted to clarify) (1:07:20 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (you'd best not have RR hit him then... >.>) (1:07:22 AM) Danizelle: ((shadow spiting his DV (1:07:26 AM) Danizelle: ((-4)) (1:07:43 AM) Danizelle: ((stunt?)) (1:07:50 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (I mean, I know RR could probably knock out, but still, im not as familiar with non-killy) (1:08:01 AM) Danizelle: ((use bashing damage)) (1:08:11 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (ooooh) (1:08:41 AM) LianST: (2) (1:09:19 AM) Danizelle: `roll 16d10 (1:09:19 AM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 16d10: 2 6 4 1 1 2 10 8 2 1 3 4 6 4 8 5 (1:09:31 AM) Danizelle: ((4 success stealth)) (1:09:57 AM) LianST: `roll 610 (1:10:02 AM) LianST: `roll 6d10 (1:10:02 AM) GameServ: LianST rolled 6d10: 9 1 6 1 4 10 (1:10:30 AM) LianST: roll attack Danzi (1:11:21 AM) LianST: car alarm going off brb (1:11:23 AM) ***Danizelle hits the ground immediately to the sidereal's side, locking her hands together and slamming them into the man, intending to send his ass sprawling. (1:12:38 AM) Danizelle: ((stunt?)) (1:18:29 AM) LianST: (2, stupid drunks) (1:18:47 AM) Danizelle: ((Danzi's intolerance kicks in, drunks die)) (1:18:51 AM) Danizelle: `roll 22d10 (1:18:52 AM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 22d10: 6 5 2 9 2 7 5 7 10 6 4 3 7 4 4 8 2 7 8 6 10 5 (1:19:02 AM) Danizelle: ((11)) (1:20:09 AM) LianST: (roll strength+3) (1:20:22 AM) Danizelle: `roll 6d10 (1:20:22 AM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 6d10: 9 10 1 7 10 7 (1:20:39 AM) Danizelle: ((7 bashing)) (1:21:09 AM) LianST: he goes sprawling to the ground (1:22:43 AM) LianST: (other two go!) (1:24:49 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (um, what more can we do?) (1:26:01 AM) LianST: (he's down but not out) (1:27:35 AM) ***Priceless_Emerald lashes out with her mind hand, enhanced with PIO, binding him in thick bands of iron. (1:27:57 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (oh, guess I cant punch him now, huh?) (1:28:07 AM) Danizelle: ((she has to succeed)) (1:29:22 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (can I channel compassion on the logic that it's best to succeed now to prevent grievous harm to him in the course of battle?) (1:30:05 AM) LianST: (i'll go with no on that Jen) (1:30:22 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (then just snagging 5 succs) (1:30:27 AM) Priceless_Emerald: `roll 14d10 (1:30:27 AM) GameServ: Priceless_Emerald rolled 14d10: 5 4 10 3 8 6 10 1 2 9 6 4 4 6 (1:30:40 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (11) (1:31:45 AM) LianST: The figure is snagged (1:32:28 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (can it run still?) (1:33:44 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (or look like it can still run?) (1:34:48 AM) LianST: (jen?) (1:35:28 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (bands up and down the body, not letting him run off or do anything) (1:35:37 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (besides squeal) (1:35:54 AM) LianST: (there you go) (1:36:05 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (SQUEEEEL, Like a PEEG) (1:36:47 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (gracias. I wasn't sure if they were one of those cheap-o torso binders. If it was, I was going to break his legs. ah well) (1:37:02 AM) ***Danizelle looks at the mess, then at the Atomic pony. "if he pisses us off you can eat him." (1:39:18 AM) Priceless_Emerald: "No, we can do more... constructive things." Priceless stated. (1:39:38 AM) ***Danizelle shrugs and hauls the sidereal up by the scruff, pulling his hood off (1:40:02 AM) Royal_Rainbow: "Shame. I haven't eaten a good meal in ages..." (1:40:15 AM) Danizelle: "So who do we have here?" (1:40:44 AM) LianST: you pull off the hood its a thin teenage boy roughly looking sixteen or so.. (1:41:54 AM) ***Danizelle snorts. "This is almost tragic. I do hope you're smart enough to cooperate, boyo." (1:42:19 AM) ***Royal_Rainbow grimmaces "Or I may have to eat you." (1:43:05 AM) ***Priceless_Emerald walks up, stating gently, "If you cooperate, I can make things all better, I promise." (1:43:13 AM) Danizelle: "Let's adjourn somwehere private." She looks around. "Rainbow would you be so kind as to insure we aren't followed?" (1:44:17 AM) ***Royal_Rainbow does a half salute "Not a problem." (1:44:42 AM) Danizelle: ((Is he still conscious?)) (1:45:01 AM) LianST: (Yes) (1:45:36 AM) Danizelle: ((how is he reacting to the group, especially since Danzi looks like she's standing in a balefire and shadow anima fire?)) (1:46:25 AM) LianST: (he doesn't seem to be reacting) (1:46:47 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (what does essence sight say about him? (1:46:50 AM) Priceless_Emerald: ) (1:49:51 AM) LianST: (3) (1:50:11 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (awareness or occult?) (1:50:21 AM) Danizelle: ((he's essence 3)) (1:50:29 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (oh) (1:51:02 AM) Priceless_Emerald: so we get him secured in a secure location (1:51:34 AM) LianST: (wits+war all) (1:51:39 AM) Royal_Rainbow: "How do we transport him?" (1:52:00 AM) Danizelle: `roll 6d10 (1:52:01 AM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 6d10: 4 1 9 1 7 1 (1:52:01 AM) Priceless_Emerald: `roll 3d10 (1:52:01 AM) GameServ: Priceless_Emerald rolled 3d10: 2 9 3 (1:52:06 AM) Danizelle: ((2)) (1:52:14 AM) Royal_Rainbow: `roll 10d10 (1:52:15 AM) GameServ: Royal_Rainbow rolled 10d10: 10 10 4 6 4 9 7 6 8 2 (1:52:15 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (1) (1:52:28 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (7) (1:53:21 AM) LianST: (RR its pretty reasonable to assume you don't put an intern to watch your spy base alone) (1:55:54 AM) Royal_Rainbow: "How long does the toxins last? There may be a few corpses we'd want to shake up." (1:56:20 AM) LianST: (..as in maybe someone was scapegoated) (1:56:59 AM) Danizelle: "A bit longer, but if Junior here wasn't killed by it, I doubt any experienced Sidereal would be, unless they were desperate enough to send an entirely new blood circle to do the job. Let's move him out of sight." (1:58:11 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (well I missed that, sorry) (1:58:43 AM) Danizelle: "What's your name, boy?" (2:01:11 AM) LianST: Wei Lo (2:02:05 AM) Priceless_Emerald: "Do you think you two could find and or catch any friends he might have, while we have a chat?" she asked Danizelle and rainbow (2:04:04 AM) ***Royal_Rainbow stands in an almost boastful stance "Gladly!" (2:07:01 AM) Danizelle: "Get him out of sight Emerald. keep him off the First Circle tattletale network's vision, and we'll follow you." She turns to the boy. "What's your caste, little one? Might as well not be coy. We'll find out eventually." (2:08:51 AM) LianST: (Wits+awareness) (2:09:02 AM) Danizelle: `roll 6d10 (2:09:02 AM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 6d10: 5 5 9 10 10 3 (2:09:07 AM) Danizelle: ((5)) (2:09:52 AM) Priceless_Emerald: `roll 7d10 (2:09:52 AM) GameServ: Priceless_Emerald rolled 7d10: 2 6 9 4 5 2 10 (2:09:57 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (3) (2:10:40 AM) LianST: it seems like he's stalling (2:11:22 AM) Danizelle: "Time to go kids. Emerald, move fast." (2:12:32 AM) ***Priceless_Emerald uses PIO to conjure up a sheet to wrap him in, grabbing him with mind hand and hauling him off. (2:15:28 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (im starting to crash... >.>) (2:17:17 AM) LianST: (take him back to Niet and start from there next time?) (2:17:59 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (others can keep going if they want to. just imagine RR is behind them) (2:19:28 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (otherwise bringing him back to Neit is doable, just seems like there's more to do here." (2:19:28 AM) Royal_Rainbow: ) (2:20:45 AM) LianST: its almost three interigation is itsown thing (2:21:00 AM) Danizelle: ((Yup, tend to agree)) (2:21:32 AM) LianST: (so 4 ) (2:21:45 AM) Danizelle: (kk)) ---- Back appy viv jonang Category:Exalted: The Green Knights